Many websites allow users to conduct a variety of actions online, such as view content, write reviews, order items, purchase tickets, etc. These websites often present the user with a plurality of actions to choose from and allow the user to select the type of action he would like to perform. Once the action is selected, the website typically redirects the client system of the user to a webpage where the action can be completed. For example, some websites allow users to organize events using an online event management system. An online event management system may allow an event organizer to organize and manage various aspects of an event, such as, for example, managing attendee registrations and selling tickets, promoting the event, and managing attendee check-in at the event. An online event management system may also allow users to view event listings, register for events, and purchase tickets for events.
An online social networking system typically operates with one or more social networking servers providing interaction between users such that a user can specify other users of the social networking system as “friends.” A collection of users and the “friend connections” between users can form a social graph that can be traversed to find second, third, and more remote connections between users, much like a graph of nodes connected by edges can be traversed.
Internet users may maintain one or more accounts with various service providers, including, for example, online social networking systems and online event management systems. Online systems can typically be accessed using suitable browser clients (e.g., Firefox, Chrome, Internet Explorer).